Carina Smyth/Gallery
A gallery of images of Carina Smyth. ''The Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth Covers Image:The Brightest Star.jpg|Carina on the cover of ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: The Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth Image:L'étoile la plus brillante du Nord - Les Aventures de Carina Smyth.jpg|Carina on the cover of Pirates des Caraïbes: La Vengeance de Salazar: L'étoile la plus brillante du Nord: Les Aventures de Carina Smyth ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Screenshots Image:Girl behind bars.jpg|Carina imprisoned for witchcraft. Image:Carina runs.png| Image:Carina hiding.png| Image:Swift_and_Sons_Chart_House.jpeg| Image:Carina surprised.jpg| Image:Carina and Jack.jpg|Carina meets Jack Sparrow. Image:Carina & Jack.png| Image:Jack & Carina.jpg|Jack helps Carina escape. Image:DMTNT Jack & Carina.png| Image:Carina Henry conversation.jpg| Image:DMTNT Carina as a Nurse.png| Image:This is the diary.jpg| Image:Carina carving.jpg| Image:Carina in prison.png| Image:Carina blood moon.jpg| Image:Carina ruby glows.jpg| Image:Carina understands.jpg| Image:Jack guillotine Carina gallows.png| Image:Carina Gallows.jpeg| Image:Carina_dress_1.jpeg| Image:Executioner_tying_noose.jpeg| Image:Redcoat_Smyth_Executioner.jpeg| Image:Carina on the gallows.png| Image:Carina_face.jpeg| Image:Carina_talks.jpeg| Image:Carina_arguing_1.jpeg| Image:Carina_arguing_2.jpeg| Image:Carina_arguing_3.jpeg| Image:Carina_arguing_4.jpeg| Image:Carina_looks_1.jpeg| Image:Carina_looks_2.jpeg| Image:Carina_executioner.jpeg| Image:Carina_looks_3.jpeg| Image:Scrum_about_to_kick_the_executioner.jpeg|Scrum rescuing Carina from execution. Image:Carina Scrum Redcoat.jpeg| Image:Scrum victorious.jpeg| Image:Carina Henry gallows.jpg| Image:Carina hanged.jpg| Image:Carina_hanged_1.jpeg| Image:Carina_Hanged_2.jpeg| Image:Carina dress 2.jpeg| Image:Two for the price of one.jpg| Image:Dying Gull crew Carina Henry.jpeg| Image:Carina mast Henry.jpg| Image:Carina Cremble Scrum.jpeg| Image:Bollard and Carina.jpeg| Image:Carina diary chronometer.jpg| Image:DMTNT Dying Gull crew.jpg| Image:Pirates this stupid.png|Carina insults Jack's crew. Image:DMTNT Henry & Carina.png| Image:Woman of science.png| Image:Sparrow & Carina.jpg| Image:Carina's on the run.png| Image:Henry Carina Jack 0.jpg Image:Henry Jack Carina.png| Image:Henry Carina Jack.png| Image:Henry Carina Jack 2.png| Image:Carina beach.jpg| Image:Carina Salazar's crew.jpg| Image:Carina scared.png|Carina shocked to see actual ghosts. Image:DMTNT Carina on beach.png| Image:DMTNT Carina on beach 2.png| Image:DMTNT Henry looking at Carina.png| Image:Jack Henry Carina Barbossa.png| Image:Running on the beach.png| Image:Jack & Pearl.png| Image:She needs the sea.png|Carina watches Barbossa taking the ''Black Pearl from Jack Sparrow. Image:Jack stunned.png| Image:Carina diary 1.jpg| Image:Carina diary 2.jpg| Image:Barbossa & Carina.jpg|Carina unknowingly meets her father. Image:Carina slaps Barbossa.png|Carina slaps Barbossa. Image:Carina diary 3.jpg| Image:I'm a captain.png| Image:Carina Smyth at the helm.jpg| Image:Carina at the helm.jpg| Image:Carina at the helm 2.jpg| Image:Jack_and_Carina_island.png| Image:DMTNT Carina.png| Image:Carina Jack Pearl Island.png| Image:Pearl Barbossa Jack.jpg| Image:Jack Carina Barbossa.png| Image:DMTNT Barbossa, Carina & Jack.png| Image:Carina Poseidon's Tomb.jpg| Image:Carina Jack diary.jpg| Image:Carina Jack Poseidon's Tomb.png|Carina Smyth and Jack Sparrow in Poseidon's Tomb. Image:Trident Carina Poseidon's Tomb.png| Image:Carina Trident.png| Image:Carina & Henry.png| Image:DMTNT Carina on anchor.png| Image:Carina anchor chain.jpg| Image:Carina wet.png| Image:Carina Henry Jack.jpg| Image:Carina diary Henry.jpg| Image:DMTNT Henry & Carina on an island.png| Promotional images Image:003Robbingthebank01(Carina).jpg| Image:Carina in the shop.jpg| Image:DMTNT Carina with her watch.jpg| Image:Carina & Jack.jpg| Image:Carina carving 2.jpg| Image:Carina mast Henry promo.jpg| Image:Jack Marty Scrum Carina.jpg| Image:Carina diary chronometer promo.jpg| Image:Running on the beach.jpg| Image:Carina Jack Barbossa.jpg| Image:Carina Trident.jpg| Image:Dead Men Tell No Tales Official Poster.jpg| Image:Carina Smyth profile.png| Image:Piratas del Caribe - La Venganza de Salazar poster.jpg| Image:DMTNT IMAX Poster.jpg| Image:Dead Men Tell No Tales - Collage Wall Poster.jpg| Image:DMTNT all promo 2.jpg| Image:Dead Men Tell No Tales - Crew Wall Poster.jpg| Image:POTC5 all promo.jpg| Image:DMTNT all promo.jpg| Image:POTC5 Carina promo.jpg| Image:DMTNT Carina promo.jpg| Image:DMTNT Textless Wallpaper.jpg| Image:Pirati dei Caraibi - La vendetta di Salazar.jpg| Image:Pirates of the Caribbean Salazar's Revenge Wallpaper.jpeg| Image:Kaya Scodelario POTC5 poster.jpg| Image:PotC DMTNT Banner Poster.jpg| Image:DMTNT Wallpaper.jpg| Image:PotC DMTNT Greek Character Poster 05 - Kaya Scodelario.jpg| Image:PotC DMTNT Turkish Character Poster 06 - Kaya Scodelario.jpg| Image:PotC DMTNT Australian Banner 05 Carina.jpg| Image:DMTNT Alternate Character Poster 05.jpg| Image:DMTNT Characters Banners 04.jpg| Image:DMTNT Concept Art Black Beach.jpg|Carina and Barbossa observe the Black rock island. Artwork by Jeremy Love. Image:DMTNT Concept Art Black Pearl grounded 2.jpg|Artwork by Jeremy Love. Image:Pirates-5-concept-art-climactic-battle.jpg|Artwork by Nadia Mogilev. On-set images Image:Kaya diary Dying Gull.jpg|Kaya Scodelario as Carina Smyth onboard the Dying Gull Image:Henry-DMNT-BehindTheScenes.jpg|Kaya Scodelario and Brenton Thwaites Image:Carina and Henry.png| Image:The three heroes.png| Miscellaneous Image:DMTNT Activity Packet.png|Carina on the cover of ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Activity Packet Image:Pirates of the Caribbean Coloring Book - Great Coloring Book for Kids and Adults.jpg|Carina on the cover of ''Pirates of the Caribbean Coloring Book: Great Coloring Book for Kids and Adults. Image:DMTNT Movie Novel.png|Carina on the cover of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel. Image:Lego Carina.png|Carina as a LEGO figure. Image:Salazar Carina Henry costumes 1.jpg|Armando Salazar's uniform, Carina Smyth's dress, and Henry Turner's clothing at the D23 Expo Disney in July 2017. Image:Carina costume.jpg| Image:Salazar Carina Henry costumes 2.jpg| Category:Galleries